War For Cybertron DS
by Suvar Khan
Summary: Explanation of what it is. Perhaps you should get it.


**War For Cybertron**

War For Cybertron was developed for the Nintendo DS in 2010 by Vicarious Visions and Activision. They come in two separate versions with seperate artwork and instructions, and campaign, entitled **Autobots** and **Decepticons**. The genre of the game is third-person shooter and takes place in very ambient, large 3d and technical environments. The entirety of both campaigns is spent on Cybertron, and the **Decepticons** campaign happens chronologically before the **Autobots** campaign.

**Gameplay:**

Gameplay is similar to the console versions, but not as sporadic. Before each campaign mission, you choose two characters from one faction, and one Data Disk to increase stats for that one level. You switch between these characters pressing _A _in gameplay. If one Transformer is taken out, the surviving Transformer must fight enemies to ensure the fallen character's revival.

Other things to do outside campaign include: Arena Mode (5 Arenas to play through, 6 missions for each), 4 Bonus Levels from the other edition of the game, 7 multiplayer levels to chose from in 4 different modes of play, and if you lose a Transformer in Ante Game you can regain it by playing a Rescue mission.

New characters can be unlocked via campaign or Arena bosses. There are 30 characters in total, both Autobot and Decepticon.

Characters are cast as 'Light', generally taking the form of a Cybertronian car, 'Heavy', generally in the form of a tank or truck, and 'Air', in the form of a jet. All of these vehicle classes can be used to advantage: Heavy can boost through weak walls, Light can travel in small tunnels, and Air can obviously fly.

There are certain types of damage that a weapon can cause, and certain weaknesses of the enemy (advanced enemies can change their weaknesses; be careful). Every Transformer is armed with a ranged (plasma, laser, energon, fusion) cannon, and some form of melee weapon, typically Energon pike, spear, hammer, shield, falchion, pole, axe, sword.

Plasma is represented by a red circle, Solid by a blue square, and Laser/Energon by a yellow triangle.

On the character's HUD there is a health bar, Energon bar, and in vehicular mode, a boost bar. There is also an RPG element in-game, when characters level up by killing enemies and finding Energon Cubes. The maximum level is Level 20. The advantages of levelling up are: increased stats and attributes, increased firepower and new attacks.

**Multiplayer**

Multiplayer is achieved locally. There is no 'online element' to this rendition of the game. Data Disks from the opposite version of the game can only be obtained here. Multiplayer can be played in 4 different modes:

-Deathmatch: Slaughter all other players to gain points.  
>-King Of The Hill: Stay and guard an area to gain points. Don't let any other players near.<br>-Energon Dash: Make sure you get the Energon before the other players do.  
>-Capture The Flag: Take the flag and get it to your base. It's so fun. But you can't transform in case you drop the flag...<p>

They are played in 7 locations, I believe some are unlocked via Arena/Campaign:  
>-Beaming Facility<br>-Flight Deck  
>-Smelting Pools<br>-Underground  
>-Sewers<br>-Kaon Stadium  
>-Energy Chamber (Only for KOTH)<br>-Command Room  
>-Streets Of Iacon City (Many streets. There are buildings to jump on but there is also a void beneath the streets themselves. Good map for vehicle combat)<p>

Alternatively there is what I touched upon earlier: Ante Games. Both players bet a character, (they forfeit that character) and will receive them depending on the outcome of one of the above games. If one loses, they can't play as that character on their version until they have regained the character in Rescue mode.

**Campaign**

(I've done this the wrong sequence hahaha)

Basically in both versions there are 8 Campaign missions. The 1st mission for both is _identical _in gameplay. Both campaigns lead up to the player having to fight a massive titan: Trypticon or Omega Supreme. **Decepticons**' campaign happens before Autobots, as you will see in my WFC fanfiction.

**Decepticons:  
><strong>1) The Plot Forms  
>2) Reviving the Dark Energon Project<br>3) Testing the Experiment  
>4) Reactivating the Energon Bridge<br>5) Activating the Uplink  
>6) The Attack of Iacon<br>7) The Omega Key  
>8) Omega Supreme<p>

**Autobots:  
><strong>1) Gathering Troops  
>2) Retaking Iacon<br>3) Infiltration of Kaon  
>4) Rescuing Zeta Prime<br>5) Gaining Strength  
>6) Saving the Core<br>7) Destroying Trypticon Space Station  
>8) Trypticon<p>

**Characters**

**Autobots:  
><strong>Optimus (Prime)  
>Bumblebee<br>Ironhide  
>Ratchet<br>Cliffjumper  
>Warpath<br>Ultra Magnus  
>Sideswipe<br>Hotshot  
>Mirage<br>Jetfire  
>Air Raid<br>Silverbolt  
>Jazz<br>Grimlock  
>Swoop<br>Rookie  
>Kup<br>Zeta Prime  
>Omega Supreme<p>

**Decepticons:**  
>Megatron<br>Starscream  
>Barricade<br>Soundwave  
>Brawl<br>Thundercracker  
>Skywarp<br>Dirge  
>Ramjet<br>Cyclonus  
>Motormaster<br>Breakdown  
>Dragstrip<br>Onslaught  
>Shockwave<br>Lazerbeak  
>Trypticon<p>

**Enemies:  
><strong>Swarm  
>Ground Crawlers<br>Laser Guards  
>Turrets<br>Shielded Tanks  
>Depth Charges<br>Melee Specialists (Bot and Con)  
>Artillery Specialists (Bot and Con)<br>Defenders (Bot and Con)  
>Captains (Bot and Con)<br>Medics

**Rescue**  
><span>If you lose an Ante Game, the character you forfeit will be trapped in a prison. You will have to fight through waves of enemies to break them out of the prison.

**Arena**

There are 5 arenas:  
>-Kaon Stadium [Fight BarricadeJazz]  
>-Sewers [Fight MotormasterUltra Magnus]  
>-Streets of Iacon City [Fight CyclonusAir Raid]  
>-Dam [Fight BreakdownHot Shot]  
>-Energon Purification Core [Fight GrimlockShockwave]

**Notes:**

- There are many more Decepticons of flight.  
>- A lot of these characters were in Dark of the Moon, but the Driller, the Wreckers and Mirage [Dino] don't make an appearance.<br>- Why wasn't Fall Of Cybertron made for DS? FOC was released way before the 3DS/2DS was thought of. A sequel would have been very good. Perhaps would have improved upon those faulty camera angles.

More decepticons that fly, a lot were in DOTM, why wasn't many characters, why wasn't fall made for DS?


End file.
